


Even Monsters Cry Sometimes

by fifthhollow



Series: All in the Family [2]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: Quinn Fabray is spiralling hard at the beginning of her senior year of high school.  Her mom doesn't know what to do other than make a few calls and hope for the best.





	Even Monsters Cry Sometimes

"It's not that I  _can't_ talk to her, it's just that you're more likely to get through to her than I am."

"If her friends, you know, the ones who were with Quinn through all the shit she went through, can't get through to her, what makes you think I can?"

"One of the flaws of humanity is the tendency to forget that things don't happen in a vacuum. Everyone in Quinn's life probably thought all the stuff with the pregnancy was done with as soon as she was discharged from the hospital,  but the abandonment, anger, guilt, shame... That stuff doesn't just evaporate overnight. But people expect you to act like it does. You get that and quite frankly, I don't. You get having the weight of society and what they think placed squarely on your back. You get a part of her that my hunting-deer-by-moonlight-at-fourteen self may never understand, so are you going to talk to her?" 

The sound of bedsprings squeaking and a rush of whispered words can be heard through the phone.

"Fine, I'll talk do it."

 

* * *

 

"Excuse me."

Rachel feels a light touch on her shoulder and turns to find herself face to face with the second most beautiful woman she's ever met (Rachel's pretty sure no matter where she goes or how much time passes she will never find anyone as beautiful as Quinn Fabray and she's fine with that).

"Were you talking to me?"

The woman smiles, her dark red lips contrasting wonderfully with her long, black hair and porcelain skin and  _oh my Barbara she has dimples._

"Well, I guess I am now," she chuckles, "I was wondering if you knew where me and my friend," she gestures to one of the cars parked in the lot where a redheaded woman is perched, seemingly engrossed in a textbook, "could find Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel's mind starts to race with concern for Quinn.

The women look don't look dangerous, but neither do Santana or Finn when they're not angry.

Rachel  steels herself before responding, "Why are you looking for Quinn?"

"Her mom's concerned about the way she's acting so she asked us to check in on her."

"Are either of you licensed therapists or certified with a degree in an equivalent or higher field who can appropriately assist Quinn in dealing with what has caused this drastic change in her behavior."

"No, I'm Quinn's cousin," the redhead pipes in from the brunette's side, startling  Rachel as she hadn't noticed her walking up to them, "Look family might not be a big deal to you, but-"

"Family is a  _very_ big deal to me-" Rachel interjects.

"So, you're going to tell us where Quinn is?"

"How about instead you tell me why I should trust two women whose names I don't even know with the location of my mentally fragile friend? I mean if you  _really_ cared about Quinn you would've been there for her when she was pregnant and homeless, " Rachel says getting more worked up as she goes on, stepping into Lydia's personal space. 

Lydia faces down Rachel and her righteous indignation and says, "Where were we? Anywhere and everywhere but this podunk town, blissfully unaware of Quinn's plight. Why?  _Because she didn't tell us._ She probably didn't want to tell  _anyone_ but fate forced her hand and sometime last week was the first time Aunt Judy talked about the baby  _at all_ since she and Quinn left the hospital. It probably killed Quinn inside to ask you and her other friends for support, but now she's slipping again and she needs a hand, so tell us where she is or get out of our way."

Rachel gives Lydia a long, scrutinizing look before saying, "She's in the caged area under the home team bleachers.

 

* * *

 

Lydia almost doesn't recognize Quinn when she sees her.

Between the jaggedly cut cotton candy hair, multitude of piercings, and performative smoking, it's safe to say this woman wasn't the same girl she'd while away family functions with.

But then again neither is she.

Quinn is draped across a ratty couch, cigarette in her mouth and gaze lost, when they approach.

At the sound of Lydia's footsteps nearing her, Quinn says, voice low and firm, "Go away, Rachel. I'm not rejoining glee club. I'm not fixing my hair. And yes, I do hate all of you. Leave."

"What percentage of people are actually scared away by your grumbling and groaning?'

Startled, Quinn falls off the couch and onto the ground.

"What the  _fuck_ are  _you_ doing here?"

"Seeing a depressed idiot about her life choices."

"I'm not depressed and I'm not an idiot."

"I never said I was talking about you, but since you brought it up... _Y_ _ou're_ smoking cancer sticks and drinking two-buck-chuck under the local high school's bleachers in the middle of the day. People don't do that unless they're at least a little bit stupid or sad."

"Thank you for your  _expert_ analysis  _Doctor Martin._ Okay, I sometimes feel a little down. Now can you go?"

"Bottling up your feelings only gives them more power over you."

"You sound like a self-help book."

"Can you open the door or is the real reason you're here that you forgot how keys work?"

Lydia turns to face Allison as Quinn takes a small key from her back pocket and unlocks the chain keeping the chainlink fence closed, "Can you give us some space? You don't have to worry about me, the only person Quinn is a real danger to is herself." 

Allison nods sharply and walks away, undoubtedly to find a place out of Quinn's line of sight where she can monitor the situation. Lydia enters the fenced off area as Quinn sits down on the couch.

"Why are you  _really_ here Lydia?"

"Your mom got worried after seeing all this, " Lydia makes a sweeping gesture over the entirety of Quinn's person, "Called Nicole, Nicole called me, now me and Allison are here."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You came all the way from California, to check up on me, because of two phone calls."

"Nowyou're getting it, come on, I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Lydia says lifting her shirt and pulling the left side of her skirt down to reveal a large swath of scar tissue on her lower right side.

The sight shocks Quinn to her feet, "Oh my god, Lydia, what-"

"Your turn," Lydia says forcefully as she drops her shirt and adjusts her skirt.

Hands shaking, Quinn lifts her shirt, revealing her stretch marks for all of a second before she brings it back down again. 

"Lydia, what happened to you?"

"Escaped mental patient, the winter formal, he'd hold throwing knives between his fingers to simulate claws, my ex texted me to meet him outside to talk, he wasn't there. You're turn."

Swallowing thickly Quinn responds in kind, "Low self esteem, alcohol, my boyfriend's best friend, three months later I start showing, abortion not an option, get kicked out," tears begin to leak out the corner of Quinn's eyes, "give birth, give Beth up, Mom divorces Dad and lets me live with her,  everything should be okay but it, it, it just isn't."

By the end Quinn is straight out sobbing, Lydia pulls her face into her shoulder and begins running soothing circles into Quinn's back while shushing her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know this was a mess. But I had to get it out.  
> Thus was unbetaed.  
> Find me at fifthhollow.tumblr.com


End file.
